


Stuck in the Fireplace

by Haywire



Category: Master of None
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of what I imagine happened around the 'stuck in the fireplace!' sequence from the Episode 9 - Mornings episode of Master of None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Fireplace

“And this is the living room,” Dev said, sweeping his hand outward.

“Yes, I can see that,” Rachel replied, walking past him to the next portion of the open concept apartment. “You know, the dining area slash porch area-”

“Ah ah ah, that’s the _foyer_.” he interjected.

“Slash _foyer_ ,” she corrected. “really flows into the living room. It’s almost as if the entire apartment is open concept.”

“Whaaaaaaaat?” Dev’s eyes went wide and his mouth wide open. “Mind. Blown. Wow.”

“What can I say, it’s a gift.” She curtsied and wandered over to the fireplace, running a finger along the top of it and raising an eyebrow in approval as it came back dust free. “So… you really do think there’s enough room here us both, right?”

He turned around, both arms outstretched as he took in the whole apartment. “More than enough room, boo.” Dev reached out with both of his hands, taking Rachel’s in his. “Seriously, I really think we should do this.”

Rachel gave him a small smile, squeezing his hands slightly, then bit her lip. “Speaking of gifts, though, I dunno,” she said, letting go of his hands and bending down in front of the fireplace. “I need to know if there’s enough room for Santa to get through here.”

“That is an important question, I’ll give you that.” Dev said, playing along.

“Totally, or else how will I get my Christmas gifts?” Rachel sighed and leaned in, gazing up the chimney. “This could be a deal breaker, Dev.”

“Oh hey, I know,” he said, snapping his fingers. “We can just test it out, see how much room there is first hand. Just get in there and see if you can fit.”

“Are you saying I’m the same size as Santa Claus?” Rachel asked, eyebrow raised and the smile long gone.

“Whaaaaat? No, of course not!” Dev explained. “He’s magic, and if a perfectly healthy sized adult female, such as yourself,” he said, pointing to her, “can fit inside, then he can traverse back and forth just as easily. Nothing to do with actual size, promise.”

“Nice save.” Rachel smirked. “Well, I guess I _am_ already down here, so I can’t really argue, huh?”

“Nah, the time for that has passed,” he said, sitting back on the couch. “Go on, try it out.”

“Okay, okay,” she replied, carefully squeezing herself into the fireplace. Rachel was careful not to get any of her clothing caught on anything as she slid inside, back against one side of the fireplace as she moved one leg and then the other inside.

Once she was fully inside, she turned around and grinned at Dev. “Tada, did it!”

“And does it meet your expectations, madame?” he asked.

“It does, it does,” Rachel said. “The only problem… hmph,” she added as she shifted slightly, “is that… I appear to be stuck. Maybe.”

“Okay, hold on a second,” Dev said, reaching over for a nearby camera. “This clearly needs to be documented for future reference.”

“Dev, come on!” she said, trying to sound angry but laughing despite herself.

Holding up the camera, he framed the shot and squinted. “One, two, three, say stuck in the fireplace.”

“Stuck in the fireplace!” She smiled and waited for him to take the picture. “Okay, now can I get some help please?”

“Alright, here we go,” Dev said, putting the camera down and carefully helping her get out. “This is going to be so much fun, boo.”

“Yeah yeah,” Rachel chuckled. “Now you try it out.”

“What, get in the fireplace?” he said. “Are you kidding? A person could get stuck in there!”

She punched him on the shoulder, laughing at the same time, then Rachel tackled him onto the couch where they both forgot about the fireplace for a little while.


End file.
